russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation
Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) is a Philippine VHF television network of the Government Communications Group Its studio are located at Broadcast City Old Balara Capitol Hills Diliman Quezon City History Beginning as Inter-Island 13 Channel 13 stated broadcasts in 1961 under Inter-Island Broadcasting Corporation thru the tri-media conglomerate of RMN-IBC-Philippine Herald owned by the late Andres Soriano The station also broadcasts in Cebu and Davao. In 1970s, IBC launches the color transmission named "Vinta Color" named after the Zamboanga, the third network in the Philippines to do convert to all-color broadcasts Dick Baldwin was the station's first owner, and programming first consisted of mostly foreign programs from CBS, and a few local show Relaunch as Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation On February 1, 1975, Inter-Island 13 split off the Sorianos, owned of RMN and was renamed Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) and moved to Benedicto Group of Companies by the late Roberto S Benedicto (1916-2000), who purchased the network consisting of the Manila station and other relay stations in Cebu and Davao. IBC also opened its FM station DWKB-FM the same year. in 1976, IBC metamorphosed intp one of the country's most viewed TV network with its primetime lineup and full length local and foreign films aired on this channel. This catapulted IBC in the number one slot among 4 rival networks Through the sweat of its employees and the income generated from its programs, the network built and finally moved into is present home at the modern Broadcast City in 1977, The complex was a 55,000 square metre tract located at Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. Post-EDSA Revolution After the EDSA revolution, IBC was sequestered by the government A board of adminstrators was a created to run the station All of the stocks and assets of IBC, and its sister station networks RPN-9 and BBC-2 were sequestered by the Presidental Commision on Good Government (PCGG) President Corazon Aquino turned over IBC and RPN to the Government Communications Group and awarded BBC through an executive order to ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation When BBC close down, IBC absorbed majority of its displaced employees, thus double the up three-fold Line-produced show and co-production ventures with some big film compaines like Viva, Regal and Seiko were flavored The top rated shows of IBC were pirated by rival network operating expenses of the network Cost of programs, talent fees and TV rights increased tremendously. IBC could no longer afford to produce its own shows, In 1987, IBC 13 renamed E-13 for the first time and its slogan Life Begins at 13 noted for the butterfly logo in the form of the letter E and number 13 In 1989 E13 renamed back to IBC 13. IBC took on a new image at the same year, Pusong Pinoy Pusong Trese to recapture the glory days it once had But because of the sequestration, periodic change of management and the internal problems, the network started to lose the support from its advertisers Islands TV-13 Islands Broadcast Corporation under Mr TonyBoy Cojuangco took over the management and the marketing of IBC (which came to be known as Islands TV-13) in 1990 It was in the later part of its operations that rating and income suffered due to mismanagement which caused labor unrest Return of Operations In 1992 IBC return to air and became a 100% government owned station by virtue of a compromise agreement between PCGG and Roberto Benedicto management and marketing were returned to the IBC Board of Directors, The programming remained at a standstill in preparation for the launching of a new image of the station It was 1994 when IBC launched Pinoy Ang Dating with a Filipino-like visually enticing music video, an innovation in terns of station identification. Despite limited resources. programming improved but the battle for audience share continued. Advertisers became move responsive to marketing efforts Programming IBC Programs IBC Logo Slogans IBC Stations Video Category:Philippine radio network Category:Philippine television network Category:Publicly funded broadcast Category:Metro Manila television Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation